


when the last law was down

by the_aleator



Category: New Tricks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Grief, tag to Spare Parts s5e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aleator/pseuds/the_aleator
Summary: Jack doesn't leave after Ricky Hanson's trial.
Relationships: Jack Halford/Mary Halford
Kudos: 4





	when the last law was down

  
His staring eyes seemed shocked, almost surprised, dulled to a pale blue.  
  
Yet he followed them out of the Black Boy pub, meek as a lamb. On the bar, there was a fiver tucked neatly under a scotch glass, flanked by the sharp black shape of a Glock 26. Hands extended patiently, he waited quietly while the sirens blared and the PC fumbled with closing the handcuffs. 

Jack did not look back at where Ricky Hanson lay dead, a hole in his chest, and one neat between his open eyes. 

Not once, not with all the time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> A new year and a new fandom. And it's called New Tricks. 
> 
> While I was watching the episode about Ricky Hanson's trial, I got to wondering what Jack would have done if he had let his desire for revenge overwhelm his desire for the justice. And we know that Jack has a darkness in him, and even a capability for violence in canon.
> 
> This resulted. 
> 
> (title comes from *A Man for All Seasons*.)


End file.
